villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
One-Eye (Speckles)
' One-Eye' is an evil Tyrannosaurus Rex and the main antagonist of the Korean movie Speckles the Tarbosaurus. In the movie, he kills Speckles' mother, his brother, Quicks, and his twin sisters by starting a stampede. Since then, Speckles struggled to survive and became strong enough to fight One-Eye and avenge his family and to make him pay for all the crimes he committed. At the end, One-Eye is caught and devoured by a Tylosaurus. Abilities and Weapons Strength: His strength show that he is very powerful that he can push a adult female Tarbosaurus and fully grown male Tarbosaurus as well. Also can push a large boulder at the edge of a cliff. He can kick a Tarbosuarus to the ground. Also his strength shown to get out a quick sand. Confidence: Showing full of highly confidence of courage and have no doubts of picking up a fight to get what he wants. Bite: Bite pressure of a normal T. Rex is 13,000 lbs that can kill a fully grown dinosaurs Ankylosaurus and Therizinosaurs easily. Intelligence: Extremely intelligent using boulders as advantage to his enemies like Ankylosaurus tail to be trap so won't use to defend itself, use the stampede of dinosaur to attack Speckles' family to seperate and get killed by the herd. That also can make his enemies weak to fight back like Speckles' mother was hurt and also fooling the therizinosaurus claws to get stuck in a tree. Swimmer: Can swim very well by using his legs and tail. He shown that underwater he will fight against his enemy. Speed: can run fast to chase his prey. Roar: can reach very far to be herd. Hunter: will hunt anything that is its easy to kill. Stamina : his age is unknown possible 40 years old since it took Speckles 20 years full grown. His age doesn't show to fail him to be slow or weak. His age shows that he can fight no matter what he is facing or hunt down his prey. Weapons: sharp teeth, claws, talons, tail, and head. Feared: shown that his size is very scary for the dinosaurs to run away from him even his enemy but failed him In the ocean of bigger and more powerful dinosaur. Scenses: he use his scense of smell and his one eye for his prey or Speckles. With one eye can see far enough to watch his rivals the Tarbosaurus hunting from far away. Durable: He can easily take hits from Speckles and his mate by fighting both at the same time and survived from falling of a cliff that he was fighting Speckles. Also take bite from the Tylosaurus still try to resist but can't do it very well being underwater from being drowned. Category:Movie Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Hungry Villains Category:Hunters Category:Bullies Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Child Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Monsters Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Clawed Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists